Ad Vitam Aeternam
by Niny67
Summary: Pour la vie, Pour la mort. Après 3 ans de vie commune Harry refuse toujours de coucher avec Draco et celui-ci commence sincèrement à douter de l'amour qu'Harry lui porte. Mais il est loin de la vérité…


**Titre : Ad Vitam Aeternam ( Pour la vie, Pour toujours.)**

**Résumé : Pour la vie, Pour toujours. **Après 3 ans de vie commune Harry refuse toujours de coucher avec Draco et celui-ci commence sincèrement à douter de l'amour qu'Harry lui porte. Mais il est loin de la vérité…

**Auteur : **Niny67

**Nda : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_5h45_

Draco maintenant habillé, les valises à ses pieds regarda une dernière fois son fiancé et lui déposa un dernier baiser sur l'arrête du nez avant de déposer une lettre sur le coté du lit vide et transplaner chez son ami.

Harry en sentant une pression sur son visage et un léger pop se réveilla peu à peu, tâtant sur le coté droit du lit qui semblait vide. Seule une enveloppe blanche trônait au milieu de la place de Draco. Il se frotta délicatement les yeux et bailla. Il attrapa la lettre ou était écris dans un parfaite écriture _Harry mon amour. _ Il l'ouvra lentement et déplia le papier. Il reconnu de suite l'écriture de son fiancé et s'assailli dos à la structure du lit pour mieux pouvoir lire.

_Harry mon amour,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre parce que ce que j'ai à te dire je n'arriverais pas à te le dire de vive voix. Depuis quelques temps je doute de toi. Je sais je ne devrais pas mais c'est impossible. Aujourd'hui, cela fait maintenant 4 années plus que merveilleuses que nous sommes ensemble, mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de faire une pause. Oui ce n'est pas le meilleur des jours pour te laisser mais je n'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi. Tu sais je t'aime indéfiniment mais je doute de tes sentiments pour moi. Tu te souviens de notre anniversaire pour nos 3 ans ? Cette nuit là j'avais décidé de fêter sa dignement en te cajolant mais tu ma repoussé amicalement. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, vu que tout cela dur depuis 4 ans. Bien trop longtemps à mon gout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi à chaque fois que je m'approche de toi tu fuis… A chaque moment de tendresse tu me parais distant. Nous en sommes restés au caresses et baiser. Dit moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu refuse de coucher avec moi ? As-tu peur ? N'est tu pas prêt ? Dit le moi je t'aime Harry j'accepterais tout pour toi…J'aurais pu te tromper mainte et maintes fois mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que tu es pour moi l'homme de ma vie. Suis-je pareil pour toi ? C'est la question que je me pose. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire un break avec toi. Ne t'en fais pas je reviendrais je t'aime trop pour te quitter mais j'ai seulement besoin de me changer les idées. Si tu veux répondre à cette lettre mon hibou qui est resté là se fera un plaisir de me l'apporter…_

_Je t'aime. Draco_

Harry sentit une flopée de perles salées glisser sur ses joues pour finir sur le papier. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir dit la vérité à Draco. Depuis 4 ans il lui mentait et maintenant il regrettait. Il avait simplement eu peur de la réaction de Draco. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pensé s'il lui avait dit simplement la simple vérité. Il se maudissait, s'insulter mais au final sa n'aurais rien changé…

Il chercha un stylo dans sa table de nuit et s'empara d'une feuille pour lui aussi écrire une lettre.

_Draco mon ange,_

_Ce que j'ai à te dire est très important. J'aurais du t'en parler depuis bien trop longtemps mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. Tout d'abord ces 4 années de vie commune avec toi on était les meilleures de ma vie, seulement je vis avec cette chose qui j'aimerais ne soit pas en moi. Le jour de nos 3 ans je t'ai repoussé amicalement parce que je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes ce que je suis. Cette espèce de choses à qui les jours son comptés. Oui Draco mes jours son comptés. Il y a 4 ans quelques jours avant de sortir avec toi, j'ai du faire une prise de sang qui à révélé une chose horrible. Je suis porteur du Sida. Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je refuse depuis tout ce temps d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi, pourquoi dans nos moments les plus intimes je te repousse. Simplement parce que je me dégoute…Tu dois surement me prendre pour un idiot, j'aurais très bien pu t'en parler et on se serait protégés. Mais j'ai trop peur des risques, peur que devienne comme moi…Je ne veux pas te faire vivre ce que je vis, ce que je ressens. Draco je suis à bout, je ressens la fatigue de jours en jours ma vie est un enfer ! Je ne le montre pas. Je ne veux pas te le montrer ! Maintenant à toi libre choix de continuer avec moi ou de cherche d'autres bras… Je t'aime Draco et rien ne pourra changer ça, tu es l'homme de ma vie ne l'oublie pas…_

_Je t'aime. Harry._

Il versa une dernière larme et eu l'impression que son cœur se brisait en milles morceaux. Il la porta au bec du Grand Duc à Draco et le regarda partir vers son maître avec l'espoir qu'il revienne…

La sonnette retentit. Harry enfila un boxer et partit ouvrir. Il descendit difficilement les escaliers, les yeux encore troublés par les larmes. Quand il parvint enfin à la porte un homme qui semblait être le facteur lui tendit une lettre cachetée par l'hôpital. Son cœur rata un battement. Il ne voulait pas. Il s'avait ce qu'il l'attendait dans cette lettre. La réponse de son médecin, le temps qui lui restait à vivre. Il remercia le facteur et referma la porte avant de s'adosser à la porte. Il parcourait en quelques secondes la lettre et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur cette phrase : _Monsieur Potter j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il vous reste moins d'un an à vivre. _Il ne prit pas la peine de lire et jeta la lettre au sol avant de se laisser glisser le long de la porte et de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il pleura à chaude larmes pendant plusieurs minutes et fini par se rendormir.

De son côté Draco venait de recevoir la lettre de Harry. En la lisant c'est comme si la terre avait arrêté de tourner, il tapait dans tout ce qu'il trouvait, rien n'était épargné. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et pouvais ressentir la peine qu'éprouvais Harry. C'est comme si on venait de l'achevait ou comme si on le brulait à petit feu. Il avait soudainement envie de mourir. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre son fiancé, le voir perdre la gaité de jour en jours…

Il transplana à nouveau chez lui et trouva Harry endormis devant la porte, la lettre encore en main il releva doucement le brun et l'embrassa. Lentement Harry pris conscience que Draco était là qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté. Il répondit au baiser et a bout de souffle s'éloigna pour nicher sa tête dans le coup du blond. Draco attrapa le visage de Harry dans ses mains et l'obligea à le fixer mais celui-ci détournait le regard.

- Harry je t'aime…

Le concerné fixa alors lui aussi Draco et sourit faiblement. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le blond l'aida à se relever et remarqua une lettre à terre. Il la ramassa et essaye de la lire pendant que Harry l'en empêchait en voulant lui arrachait des mains. Il réussi à la lire et cette fois ci il ne put se retenir de pleurer. Il serra fortement Harry contre lui pendant plusieurs minutes. Calmé il le lâcha et inspira.

- Harry tient tu vraiment à ta vie ?

- Ma réponse va peut être te choquer, mais non Draco je ne tiens pas à ma vie. Ma vie n'est plus rien il y a juste toi qui compte pour moi…

- Très bien Harry. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre comme ça…

- Draco je…

- Chut. Dit-il en déposant son index sur les lèvres d'Harry. Ne dit rien. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Ressens-tu ce que je ressens ?

Le brun hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et serra son fiancé dans ses bras.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Je ferais tout pour toi…

Draco entraina Harry dans la chambre et le coucha délicatement sur le lit. Il monta à califourchon au dessus de lui et commença à l'embrasser du front jusqu'à la commissure des ses lèvre pour finir sa bouche sur la sienne leurs langues se mélangeant. Il glissa une main sur les cuisses d'Harry qui gémit faiblement et déboutonnait peu à peu la chemise du blond. Très vite ils se retrouvèrent nu, Draco embrassant le torse de Harry alors que celui-ci entourait ses reins de ses jambes. Le blond attrapa une fiole d'une couleur rougeâtre. Harry ouvrit déglutit et ouvra lentement la bouche. Il dé bouchonna la fiole et fit couler un peu du liquide entre les lèvres de Harry et fini par boire lui aussi le reste**(1). **Il s'occupa à nouveau du corps de son fiancé et entama des mouvements de vas et vient sur le sexe dressé de Harry tout en lui léchant le lobe d'oreille et gémissant dans son oreille. Le souffle d'Harry était saccadé et devenait de plus en plus chaud dans le coup de Draco.

Après une longue et lente préparation le blond pénétra Harry et commença à lui donner des coups de butoir de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus jouissant. Le brun avait mordit dans la clavicule du blond qui gémit de douleurs qui fut très vite remplacer par le plaisir. Il embrassa son fiancé fougueusement et dans un dernier coup puissant il se déversa en lui et Harry sur lui. Il se retira lentement d'Harry et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il versa une larme qui retomba dans le coup du brun.

- Il n'y a pas de meilleure mort mon ange…

- Tu as tout à fait raison mon amour…

Ils laissèrent le long de leurs joues glisser de dernières larmes avant de fermer ensemble les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Peu à peu ils sentirent leurs cœurs s'arrêter. Draco resserra ses bras autour de Harry et respira pour la dernière fois tout comme l'homme de sa vie…

_8h45…_

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors comment c'était ? Pas long et pas joyeux c'est vrai mais sinon ? J'espère que sa vous à plut et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic' ! Une ptite review ?**

**(1) : Fiole permettant à la personne qui en boit de mourir sans peine une heure après la prise.**


End file.
